New Avenger
by Glasgow-Smiles
Summary: Livi is banished from Asgaurd for playing a trick on the Allfather. What the Allfatherdoesn't know, is that it is simply in her nature to play trick on people and lie to people. After all, she is the Goddess of Lies and Tricks. Livi is only 16, just like the Avengers and Loki. Will she find anyone or anything on Earth? Will she ever go home? What if she doesn't want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Never did I know that I was to be banished to Midgaurd. I never knew what I was, what I am or what I will be.

I do however know that this is my fate destiny whatever you want to call it.

And I am forever grateful that I have a good one.

I think.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm falling._

_I can feel the wind rushing by my ears, deafening me with a high-pitched whistle._

_I want to go home. So, so much._

_I miss..._

_Well I don't exactly have anything to miss._

_Apart from Helligier, my animal companion (a leopard if you must know)._

_The Allfather forgot to take away my magic I think._

_I hope I don't lose it when I reach the ground..._

* * *

''Helloooooooooooo?'' said a man, waving his hand in front of my face. ''Hi I'm Tony, I helped save your ass after you made a dent in my tower's roof.'' he said, rather proudly. ''That's Bruce, he is a doctor of a sort, don't get him angry. He'll turn into a huge green rage monster if you do.'' I look at the man 'Tony' pointed at. He looks nice enough, maybe we could become friends. ''That's Clint aka Hawkeye, he is an archer plus an assassin, like Natasha aka the Black Widow back there.'' I look at Clint, then I realize that he is sitting on top of a VERY large bookcase. Then I look at Natasha, she looks... well that's the thing. She has a completely blank face which is quite terrifying. ''That's Capsicle.''

''Hey!'' a tall blond man at the back of the room said.

''Okay, okay. He's Steve aka Captain America, a super soldier.'' Tony said.

''Hello ma'am.'' Steve said.

''Hello soldier.'' I said, jokingly saluting to him.

''HELLO FRIENDS!'' a large man said walking through the door.

''That's Thor.'' Tony said while face-palming. '' Tower voice Thor. Tower voice.''

''Very well Stark! Greetings fair lady.'' Thor said.

''Greetings Prince Thor of,'' I pause slightly before saying ''Asgaurd.'' I bow my head to him. Everyone stares at me then Thor, then me again.

''You know of Asgaurd.. how?'' Thor said.

''It's where I was from. You look like your from there as well.'' I say looking completely innocent.

''Who are you?'' Tony says.

''I am Livi, Goddess of Mischief and Lies.'' I reply.

''Impossible,'' Tony said, ''Loki is the God of Mischief and Lies. How can there be a Goddess of the same thing?''

''Hey everyone is she awake or...'' a mysterious looking man says, walking into the room.

''Brother Loki this is Livi, Goddess of Mischief and Lies.'' Thor said turning to face his brother.

''Hello.'' I said.

''Hello to you too.'' he said back.

''Well I guess you could stay here and Fury could get her set up for everything.'' Tony says looking around the room. Everyone nods apart from Loki and me. We just look into each others eyes. And I can see that he is thinking purely about me. I look away quickly. He does the same after a moment.

''Well lets get you settled in then.'' Tony says.

* * *

I go shopping with Pepper (Tony's girlfriend who I am starting to be good friends with) and after around two or three hours we both head back home.

''Okay so Fury has set you up for **everything**, literally everything. You start school with us tomorrow.'' Tony says. ''Get ready.''


	3. Chapter 3

At school the next day not much happens. Apart from a food fight in the cafiteria, me using my magic to blow the principal into the wall and Loki and I getting to know each other a lot better. He has become my best friend.

"So how was school? Was it painfully boring, or just boring?" Tony said.

"It was fine. But I think it would have been better if I hadn't have been hit in the face by cake. Not even chocolate cake!" I replied, looking at Clint.

"You don't like chocolate cake!" Clint said.

"I can't say I'm much of a fan of it." I said, "but I do love regular chocolate."

We drive home in our cars (I drive with Thor and Loki) and when we get to Stark Towers, we are all in the mood for poker. We play poker for a total of four and a half hours before I decide to go to bed. Everyone else stays in the gaming room to play poker.

I get dressed into a short black nightdress and I brush my hair so I won't wake up in the morning looking like I was dragged through a bush backwards. I lay down in bed and I think of how much I love it here and of how much I don't think I want to leave. But before I can think of anything else, I fall asleep.

* * *

_''Go away!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"Get out! Now!"_

_"You'll kill us all!"_

_"Help us!"_

* * *

I shoot up in my bed.

I bury my face in my hands and start to silently cry, I don't want to have a nightmare like that ever again! I look at my clock '12:00PM'. Well damn. It's still night. I don't know what to do, I want to see Loki.&amp;

I look at my hands.

"Oh my god!" I squeak. "My hands are blue!"

I look in the mirror to see that my skin is blue and my eyes are blood red. I run over to Loki's room to find him reading a book about magic.

"Loki. Please help!" I say once I get into his room.

"Oh my god. Okay Livi, it is going to be okay you just need to know that you are fine." He says to me.

"What am I?" I say.

"Your a Frost Giant. I know what it feels like to be one." He calmly says, stepping towards me.

"How would you know how it feels!?" I say to him. "Prove you know how it feels!"

"Fine." He says. I watch him suddenly turn blue and then he closes his eyes. When he opens them they are red, blood red.

"Your one too?" I whisper, looking into his eyes. I start to lean toward him.

"Yes, I am." He says, leaning towards me.

We are so close together, our lips almost touching. Then he closes the gap. We kiss for what feels like forever, not that want it to stop.

The door opens but we don't notice until someone says,"Reindeer games I need your help with... oh. Wait, why is she blue? Oh shit. Frost Giantess is here!"

I turn around to see Tony looking at us wide eyed. He slowly backs out of the room smirking slightly.

"He is going to use that against us now isn't he?" I say looking back at Loki.

"Yes he is." Loki replies.

"Now, where we're we?" I say. And we continue until we have to stop.

"I think I may be falling in love with you." Loki says.

"I think I can say the same about you." I say, looking up into his eyes. He smiles at me, and I'm glad that he did. Because right now there is no place I'd rather be. Than here with Loki.


End file.
